Flustered
by KuroiOokami89
Summary: Soul loses all the cool points he thought he had after a slip of the tongue. Soul/Maka. Rated for light cursing.


Oh dear Lord... It's really been SEVEN whole years since I've posted anything! The reasons why I've been gone so long are numerous and too long winded to get into, so all I can say is sorry to everyone who had been expecting writing from me for the past few years. I am back, hopefully for a while, and wanted to try getting back into the groove of writing a fic.

Soul Eater was one of the anime I really enjoyed while I was away, so I thought why not try a fic for the fandom? I'm not sure if the fandom is still thriving or not, but I hope anyone who comes across this enjoys the story.

 **Disclaimer: Soul Eater isn't mine.**

* * *

Soul "Eater" Evans was a cool guy. Cool guys didn't get possessive. Possessiveness was something only insecure people felt.

Except that maybe… he was one of those insecure people too.

Ever since their supplemental lessons with Professor Stein back when they were in the Academy, Soul never strayed too far from Maka. Just remembering how Stein held her, with her hands above her head as he lifted her shirt to reveal smooth alabaster skin, _touching_ that skin, made Soul's blood boil.

No one else was allowed to touch his meister except for him. Bookworm Maka, with her twin pigtails and flat chest, and her fierce green eyes, and her lean legs, and her short skirt…

What was he thinking about again?

Just being near Maka made Soul feel uneasy and relaxed all at once. She was _his_ partner; no one else could lay claim to her. Anyone who even dared look in her direction had to deal with him. Red eyes would bore into them, sharp teeth bared in challenge.

Of course, Maka never really noticed.

She'd always be too focused on what she was reading to see the stares of other men, hungrily taking in her fit figure. Soul would always walk very close to Maka, their arms brushing here and there. It was his way of telling them to back off. She'd never think anything of it. They were partners, it wasn't a big deal.

Except to Soul it was a very big deal.

He'd harbored feelings for Maka for years, but always felt restless whenever he'd think about confessing. Just thinking of the Maka Chop that could possibly hit him always made a cold chill run down his spine. That was the most uncool thing that could happen.

The entire situation was uncool, honestly.

Lying in bed, Soul stared at the ceiling. He really couldn't figure out what to do in his current predicament. They'd lived together since the Academy, and it just felt natural to continue the living arrangement afterward since they still took on missions together despite his status as a Death Scythe. The dynamic between them just felt so _right_.

So why did he feel trepidation when it came to taking the plunge and confessing his feelings?

Cool guys weren't supposed to be afraid of anything. Yet here Soul was, scared beyond all reason because he didn't want to lose that dynamic. He didn't know how Maka felt about him, and he didn't want to bring it up lest he get an earful from her.

Again, the situation was totally uncool.

Soul could hear Maka moving around in the kitchen as she prepared dinner. A small smile graced his face as he imagined her doing a goofy dance as she made sure she didn't burn anything. Getting up from the bed, Soul ran a hand through his messy white hair. Walking toward the kitchen, he saw Maka doing exactly what he imagined she was doing. He chuckled to himself; his partner was something else. Seeing the happy, peaceful expression on her face eased his frazzled nerves.

"Nice moves," Soul called out to Maka.

"S-Soul!" she exclaimed as she fumbled with the spoon she held. A blush made its way to her cheeks.

"You're so adorable Maka," Soul said without thinking.

Red eyes widened as he realized what just slipped out of his mouth.

 _Shit._

Maka's gaze locked onto him, and Soul could feel the apprehension from earlier creep up his spine.

"What did you say?" she asked uncertainly.

"N-Nothing!" Soul yelled as he waved his arms spastically. "I-I didn't mean… Well I meant…"

He floundered spectacularly as her arms crossed in front of her.

This had to be the most uncool day of his life.

"Soul," Maka said tersely, cutting off his rambling.

Soul didn't know what kind of reaction to prepare for. Maka's face was the definition of unreadable as he prayed to Lord Death that she wouldn't Maka Chop him into next year. Soul noticed that she began to turn off the stove, not wanting their dinner to burn. Afterward, she began to take purposeful strides in his direction. He panicked, and began to back away from her slowly.

Until he hit a wall. Damn.

Even though he'd grown up to be a lot taller than her, Maka still held an intimidating presence that could make even the biggest man feel a lot smaller than he was. Soul's red eyes darted left and right trying to find his escape route. Unfortunately, he'd taken too long to form a strategy (this was why Maka was the meister and he was the weapon), and she now stood in front of him.

"Soul," Maka said softly.

"Y-Yeah?" he squeaked.

Yup, that was his dignity that just flew out the window.

"Did you say I was 'adorable'?" Maka questioned.

Soul sighed. He'd already lost a lot, so what was the point in lying?

"Y-Yeah," he replied defeatedly.

Maka's hand grabbed a hold of his shirt, and brought him down to her level. Soul closed his eyes, trying his best to prepare for the Maka Chop he knew was coming.

He didn't expect a pair of soft lips to chastely kiss his.

Opening his eyes, he saw Maka pulling back and grinning at him, a smug look on her face.

"You're pretty damn cute yourself," she said. "Especially when you're flustered."

Releasing her grip on his shirt, she turned and walked back to the kitchen. Soul stood there dazed for a second before it finally sank in that Maka had just kissed him. Smiling goofily, he followed after her to eat dinner. He said it before, and he'll say it again.

Coolest. Partner. Ever.


End file.
